


Bruised

by RedandLizzie



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Red/Lizzie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedandLizzie/pseuds/RedandLizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz go to Hong Kong to find the maker of a highly modified and specialized erotic club drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or any of these wonderful characters. The brilliant Jon Bokenkamp and NBC do. This is a transformative work and no money is being made from this story.

They had traveled to Hong Kong to meet with one of Red’s contacts regarding a highly modified and specialized erotic club drug that had hit the United States. The drug, a combination of ketamine and an opioid, had been used on a number of civilian, military, and federal personnel to obtain classified information regarding security measures protecting the various systems making up the national power grid. Simply, an attack had been planned and Red felt the easiest way to determine the source was to track down the drug’s developer.

After three days of driving from one edge of the city to the other, Liz felt as though they were chasing their tails. She was becoming frustrated with the situation and with Red in general. The language barrier meant she had to rely entirely on him to learn what the hell was going on and his comments were often vague and, at times, condescending. “Patience, Lizzie. You can’t always expect me to immediately have the answers when you FBI don’t even know the questions.”

When Liz had returned to their suite on the evening of the fourth day, after dining alone in the hotel restaurant, Luli handed Liz a garment bag. “We’re going to a club, so you need to blend in. The goal is for you to look hot and not like a government agent. Do you think you can manage that?”

Liz paused. She was quite sure this was the most Luli had ever said to her. She then replied, the agitation in her tone loud and clear, “Obliviously, Luli, we are all getting on each other’s nerves. I seriously doubt that I could ever be as hot as you, but I’ll do my best.”

Luli stared at her in response then crossed her arms before speaking, “You’re right. You can’t compete with me. Yet, he devotes the majority of his attention to you.”

Liz snickered, “Jealous much?”

When Luli took a step toward her, Liz automatically reached for the weapon she was not carrying. When this garnered a loud laugh from Luli, Liz felt chagrined. She had no idea why she entered into this exchange. When Red’s voice sounded from behind her, she felt relief. “Ladies?”

Luli continued to watch her for a moment before angling her head to see Red. “I did as you asked and picked up the clothing for Agent Keen.” And with that, Luli stepped around Liz, slightly bumping into her shoulder and walked away.

Liz felt the blush growing up her neck and swallowed. She wondered how much of the conversation Red had been privy to. When she heard a door close, she turned around hoping Red had exited the scene, but of course he hadn’t and began moving toward her. “Everything ok?”

She sighed. “Your money mover… security girl… whatever… she doesn’t like me. And I can’t say that I blame her. You really shouldn’t have your people wait on me. I can wait on myself.”

Red tilted his head and gave her a smirk. “You sometimes take things personally, Lizzie. You must learn -"

She interrupted him. “When a woman comments on another woman’s lack of sexual appeal, she means it as a personal attack.”

Red blinked and raised his eyebrows. “I fear I missed a very important part of your conversation with Lu. If I had known the power of female proclivities was being discussed, I would have made my entrance earlier.”

The volume of Liz’s voice grew to match her irritation level. “Well, I guess that’s my problem. I don’t have any… proclivities.”

When Red’s face went blank and he didn’t say anything in response she became angry. She shook her head. “That’s what I thought.”

“Somehow, this conversation has gone to a topic that I never dreamt you would be open to discussing with me.”

As she walked to the couch and plopped down in the cushions she huffed, “Oh. Just forget it. I know I’m not hot. It just pisses me off that she made me care.”

When Red followed and sat down on the couch next to her, she dropped the shoe box on the floor and kicked it before setting the garment bag on the arm rest.

“There are basically two types of women, Lizzie. The ones that men want to take to bed and leave before the sun rises the next day, and the ones they want to marry - to be the mother of their children.”

When he didn’t continue, she turned to look at him and furrowed her brow when he looked back. “That was very insightful. And a comparison that’s been around forever. For some reason, I assumed you would at least try to make me feel better.”

When his eyes ceased their minute movements and his lips pressed together, she braced herself because she had learned to read some of Raymond Reddington and this subtle change in his expression meant he was about to say something that was either going to shock or horrify her. “But really, the type truly doesn’t matter. Because, if a man is fortunate, he finds a woman who steals his very soul. That is most rare, I believe. How many people ever find true romantic love? We’re raised to believe it’s a right when it’s actually a luxury, a gift.”

Liz was muddled. Was he talking about her? Surely, not. Besides, he didn‘t have a soul left for her to steal. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. And that whole garble that just came out of your mouth sounded more like a diversion tactic. I get it. No one thinks I’m hot."

Red quirked his eyebrows. “Surely your husband does."

Liz waved her hand in his direction dismissing his statement. "He thinks I’m pretty. There’s a difference.”

Red uncrossed his legs and turned his body to face her. "Are you truly bothered by this, Lizzie?"

His eyes bore into her's and for the first time in the last few minutes, she thought about who she was talking to and what she was really talking about. She then came to the realization that she actually wanted to know Red's opinion, which she found perplexing and alarming at the same time. The jet lag and the frustrating days in this city had obviously driven her to temporary insanity. As she struggled to come up with something to say, Luli reappeared dressed in a mini skirt, form fitting low cut shirt and thigh high boots. She spoke as she sat down next to Red. "I'm ready. Aren't we going?"

When Red didn't divert his attention from Liz, Luli moved closer to where her chest was almost flush against Red’s back, then placed her chin on his shoulder and latched on to his arm. With that, Liz looked away, her eyes falling on the shoe box at her feet. Liz had to admit it - Luli was seductive with all her cleavage about, perfect makeup, and natural ability to just slide next to a man and nestle in. Liz was confused. She was confused by so many things - the unabashed physical contact Red and Luli shared from time to time, by the negative feelings she felt when she witnessed their physical affection toward each other, and by her wanting to know if Red found her physically attractive.

After a prolonged silence, Red finally spoke, "We do need to leave soon. Lizzie, there's really no need for you to go. You are more than welcome to come along, but it's fine for you to stay in if you prefer."

Liz felt her head snap up and turn before she registered the movement. "Are you meeting with the drug manufacturer?”

“We believe we have located the correct person, yes.”

“Then I’m going. Give me fifteen minutes.”  
__________

Liz dressed quickly and was rather surprised by the conservative nature of the clothing she found inside the garment bag. The blouse was silk, in icy aqua, and the pants were form fitting black. She really didn’t think the clothes were all that different from her normal attire until she looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was cut perfectly, accenting her subtle curves, and the palette was the ideal match for her coloring. She had a flashback to a phone conversation with Red where he told her she was a winter not an autumn. Turns out, as usual, he knew what he was talking about.

After touching up her makeup and combing through her hair, she gave herself one last look. Before she had time to second guess herself, she unbuttoned two more buttons on her blouse, revealing the top edge of her black lace bra, and exited her bedroom.

She found Red waiting for her near the door of the suite with a glass of scotch in his hand. He gave her a quick glance, before setting the glass down. “Dembe and Lu are pulling the car around. All set?”

She stood still for a moment, taking in his appearance, noticing his change in attire. His tie and kerchief were silk - aqua, and the shade of his black suit matched her pants perfectly. The two of them were a match and she couldn’t suppress her smile. When he smirked at her in response, she had an urge to hug him - to thank him, but she wasn’t really sure what she was thankful for. Instead, she walked to him and placed her hand on his arm, near the crook of his elbow.

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, and the second they exited the suite, he placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. When they entered the elevator, she noticed his aftershave - light and natural but with character. She turned her head toward him and leaned in a tad - trying to place the scent but couldn’t determine the fragrance.

She was a bit startled when Red spoke. “It’s made especially for me. There’s an old Swiss chemist who no longer makes bombs. He now creates exquisite aromatic bouquets. He says it’s his way to return some of the beauty he's taken from the world.”

“It’s nice. I usually don’t like perfume or cologne. It's welcoming. Not overpowering. Romantic even."

When he turned his head and looked her in the eyes, she felt his breath on her face. It smelled sweet and hot - like the scotch he had consumed minutes earlier. As he continued his stare, she began to feel anxious and warm. She couldn't remember ever being this close to him before. His usual aura was noticeable at all times, but touching him, with their faces inches apart, she found him stirring. She tried to look away but was drawn in again. She swallowed the saliva that was building in her throat.

"Am I making you nervous, Lizzie?"

She felt the water forming in her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose. She wished she could read his thoughts. She felt as though he was manipulating her, attempting to force his way into her heart, so she spoke the first words that came to mind, "What do you want from me?"

She saw his jaw quiver before he spoke, "Everything, my dear. All of you."

Liz squinted her eyes at him. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

She shook her head. "Stop. Just stop. For once."

His eyes became distant and cold. "I will accept whatever you are willing to give, Lizzie."

When the elevator chimed and the door opened, she stepped away, breaking eye contact as well as their physical connection. She looked out into the lobby while considering his words, subconsciously rubbing the scar on her hand. The emotion she felt was evidenced in her voice, “Sometimes I think you want to destroy me. One day you say you will do anything to keep me safe but then you... it doesn't make sense. Nothing about you makes sense." Liz felt her throat grow dry and her voice cracked with the next sentence, "I'm not sure how much more I can handle." She wiped the tear that escaped from the corner of her eye and then found the courage to meet his eyes again. "You have no idea what you do to me - the chaos you have made of my life."

His eyes were unusually bright and for a brief second she thought he might actually lower his mask but when his expression did not change further, she turned away and began to move forward. With her second step, his arm circled her waist, pulling her tight until her back was against his chest. He whispered in her ear, "It has to be your decision, Lizzie."

Her brow creased. She still didn't understand. His innuendo and devotion was disquieting, but when he touched her and studied her with those green orbs that changed color in a heartbeat, she felt undamaged by her childhood, as though he was the missing puzzle piece from her life. Liz looked into the hidden part of herself, the dark part that wanted to be with this man for a hour, for a day, for as long as he wanted her. But she shook herself back to reality and realized how much of a master he truly was. He was used to having this effect on women, that much she was sure. Raymond Reddington most assuredly knew how to use his charm to his advantage. He was experienced in so many things and his power of manipulation was superb. "My decision, Red? When has any part of this ever been my decision? You pulled me into a job I’m not prepared for, a position where I've almost died and was forced to kill a man. A job where I go to work every day and face two men who think I'm a liar. And in my personal life, you made me doubt the only man, besides my father, who ever loved me. When did you ever give me a choice in any of this?"

After a moment, his grip on her slackened and she broke free. She didn’t stop walking until she reached the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments - they are appreciated! Also, you can click on the embedded link to see a photograpgh of Victoria Harbor. It is breathtaking.

The club was near the top of the fourth tallest skyscraper in Hong Kong,  and though this was Liz’s fifth night in the city, she still found herself spellbound as she looked out over [Victoria Harbor](http://famouswonders.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/night-view-of-victoria-harbour-from-victoria-peak.jpg).  As she began to tap her toe to the soft sounds of jazz, she felt someone approach from behind.

“You are American?” 

She turned to see a tall handsome Chinese man standing a couple of feet from her and immediately noticed his sky blue eyes. “Yes, I’m American.”

“And you came here with Reddington?”

“Yes.”

She watched as his eyes danced with humor.  “Hmm.  And what, may I ask, are doing with him?”

Liz didn’t try to suppress her laugh before answering, “You have no idea how many times I’ve asked myself that very question.”

The man gave her a broad smile, took two steps toward her, and reached out his hand.  “Albert Ye.”

Liz shook his hand then replied, “Elizabeth Scott.”

When Albert turned to gaze out the window, he crossed his arms behind his back then clasped his hands.  She noticed his watch, very expensive with too many diamonds to count, and wondered who he was and what he did to afford such a luxury. 

As if sensing her question, Albert spoke, “My family owns the [Bank of China](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bank_of_China_Tower_\(Hong_Kong\)) and Raymond Reddington has been, let’s say, a consultant to my father and uncles for years.”  He paused and Liz watched him closely trying to read between the lines.  She didn't miss his quick glance toward the bare ring finger of her left hand.  “May I ask a personal question, Ms. Scott?”

Liz smiled and replied, "Certainly."

“Please don’t take this the wrong way but I find myself wondering - are you one of Reddington’s contractors or one of his lady friends?”

Liz cocked her head and thought carefully before speaking. “Neither.  We just happen to be working toward the same goal at the moment.”

Albert stepped closer, well into her personal space, and leaned in to whisper, “If you’re trying to find information on the new King K, I can help.  My cousin developed the latest version and if that’s what you are wanting to purchase, I charge one third the fee as my uncle.”  He his eyes quickly searched the room before continuing, “Of course, this offer is just for you, pretty lady, not for your associate.  I find him to be a narcissistic ass.”

Liz’s eyes danced around the room looking for Red.  She suddenly regretted leaving his side but their exchange in the elevator at the hotel had left her on edge.  And then, when he began conversing with numerous people at the club in Chinese, without acknowledging her presence, or offering her any interpretation of the interactions, she felt vexed and isolated.

Liz tried to fall into her cover and hoped she sounded as though she knew what she was talking about.  “What are your terms, Mr. Ye?”

“Not here.”  Albert placed his hand at her mid back and began to push her toward the elevator.  “Let’s go to my office. I have to be careful, there are too many ears here.”

Liz felt uneasy but found herself placing one foot in front of the other despite the warning bells going off in her head. 

When they entered the elevator, she gave one last look out into the large room.  She finally found Red, emerging from a group of men, laughing and speaking loudly. When he happened to look up and see her with Albert.  His eyes locked on to hers and his expression changed, the concern she saw caused her to take a small step forward.  The last things she saw as the doors slid shut was Red walking very quickly toward her.

“See now, Ms. Scott, I think you may be Reddington’s lady after all.  I don't think he appreciated your leaving with me.”

Liz did her best to appear nonchalant, calm.  “If you know Red, you know how competitive he is.  I’m sure he just realized I might beat him to the punch.”

Albert laughed before speaking, "Right you are, right you are.”

When they went down twenty three floors and got off the elevator only to walk down a hall and climb into another, Liz knew she could be in serious trouble.  It appeared that Albert was attempting to conceal where he was taking her, and different scenarios began playing out in her mind - none of them good.  She scolded herself, thinking about all the dumb rookie mistakes she had made over the last few months, but managed to push the self-deprecating thoughts aside in attempt to mentally prepare herself.  Albert was tall and lanky, but firm.  She was certain there was no way she could overpower him and hoped it wouldn't come to a physical struggle.  When the elevator doors opened, she wished for her Glock, but after realizing that was pointless, she wished for Red.

Albert stepped out ahead of her but stopped just outside the elevator.  "This way, please.  My office is at the end of the hall."

Liz gave him a nod and followed.

When they entered the office, Albert led her to a large sofa.  "Please do make yourself comfortable." 

After Liz sat down on the edge of the cushion, Albert moved to a large glass liquor cabinet and pulled out a  plain wooden box.  He then grabbed a large bottle of what Liz assumed to be vodka from a wine cooler and two glasses.  When he returned to the couch, he sat and placed the box between them.  "Care for a drink?"

"No, thank you Mr. Ye.  I don't drink while conducting business." 

He grinned at her then spoke, "That's probably a very good rule to have."  Albert then proceeded to sit the two glasses on the floor and drink straight from the bottle.  After a number of long swigs, he sat the decanter on the floor and Liz quickly branded it her weapon in the event she needed one. 

Liz made her back ramrod straight before asking, "Mr. Ye, your terms, please?"

"Well, Ms. Scott, that's going to depend on what you're specifically after."  Albert then removed the lid from the box revealing what Liz believed to be a small antique snuff box, a pill case, a vial of clear liquid, and three syringes.  "You see, King K, comes in multiple varieties.  Liquid for fairly quick effects, powder for those who don't care for needles, and pill form for a delayed longer lasting experience."

"And what are the price points for each?" 

"The injectable version and powder, I can sell you for the same price, 25 Euros or approximately  34 American dollars per dose.  The pill form is more expensive at 32 Euros, as it costs quite a bit more to manufacture."

Liz had absolutely no idea if those numbers were ridiculous or about right so she continued to bluff, "Of course, I presume, to receive a nice discount if I purchase several thousand?"

Albert smiled and Liz could see the dollar signs in his eyes.  "I tell you what, pretty lady, I will give you my very best deal, a discount of 5 Euros,  but you have to promise not to share the details with Reddington or anyone else for that matter.  If news of my underselling gets back to my uncle, it will not be pleasant."

Liz smiled in turn.  "Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Ye, but let's make that discount 7 Euros and we've got a deal."

Albert removed an envelope from his coat, wrote down the sales price, two series of numbers, and then signed the paper before handing it her.   "You drive a hard bargain, but I agree.  Inside the envelope, you will find my cousin’s contact information.  You may place your order directly with him.  Be sure to give him a contact number, and as soon as payment is made to the account number listed on the envelope, he will contact you and arrange for merchandise pick up.  I'm afraid we don't offer transportation services out of the country so you will need to arrange that on your own."

Liz read the information carefully and as far as she could tell, it appeared legit.  When Albert offered his hand, they shook. 

Albert then somewhat slumped and began to tear open the plastic protecting a new syringe.  "Now, you must sample the product in order to have a true appreciation."

Liz used the most stern voice possible, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Ye.  This is business not pleasure."

"Another good rule you have.  But sad.  Have you heard about the effects my cousin's latest creation has on women, Ms. Scott?" 

Liz felt sudden cold fear and was glad the sleeves of her blouse covered the goose bumps on her arms.  As Albert filled the syringe then pulled the needle from the vial, he continued to speak, "It lowers inhibitions - makes the term sexual freedom a reality for the female gender.  My cousin says it has something to do with how it affects the nervous system, at the same time giving a boost to the testosterone level, and ultimately results in a heightened physical experience.  Apparently, many women can't even begin to control their libido."

Before she had time to form her verbal response, Albert moved quickly, grabbing her forearm, squeezing his fingers hard.  Her automatic response was to reach for the vodka bottle and as she felt the prick of the needle and the burn of the drug she brought the cylinder down over his head, resulting in a sickening thud.  When he grunted and fell over, releasing the grip on her arm, her first thought was of the bruise she knew she would have the next day.  She then saw the expended syringe sticking out of her flesh and yanked it out.  She rose quickly, pushing Albert's head back in order to check the pulse at his neck.  It was strong and steady and she was pretty sure he would be fine but have one hell of a headache. 

Liz then placed the half full vial back in the box and replaced the lid.  After taking a number of seconds to watch Albert’s chest rise and fall, she thought of the syringe and considered the best way to dispose of the used needle.  She certainly didn’t want to leave it behind and suddenly remembered the sharps disposal container in the restroom at the lobby of their hotel.  She placed the cap back on the needle and slid the small syringe into her pocket.  Before leaving, she placed her fingers against Albert’s neck again to check his pulse.  When he moaned and his eyes fluttered, she moved briskly to the elevator.  After pressing the call button five times, she heard the familiar chime and the doors opened revealing a somewhat anxious looking Raymond Reddington, a stone faced Dembe, and an irritated Luli.

As Red begin to speak, she stepped into the elevator next to him and asked, "Did you get the information?"

Luli replied, "And when would we have had time to complete that task, Agent Keen?  We've spent the last forty minutes traversing this massive building in hope of rescuing the damsel in distress."

Liz ignored the comment and handed Red the wooden box and envelope.  "You will find samples of the drug in the box.  The document inside the envelope contains the name of the scientist who created King K.  I negotiated the purchase price of 18 Euros for the liquid and powder forms and 25 Euros for pills.  Confirmation of the price with Albert Ye’s signature is on the envelope.  I hope that's acceptable."

When Red gave her a smirk, she was pretty sure she had done well.  At least it seemed to have shut Luli up.

As the elevator began its brisk decent, Liz began to feel the effects of the injection.  Her heart rate was slowing, despite the rush of adrenalin in her system that resulted from her exchange with Albert, and her thoughts were foggy.  By the time they reached the garage and climbed into the car she was feeling detached from her body, almost in a dreamlike state.  She briefly considered telling Red but then thought better of it.  She had obtained a feather for her cap and she was afraid if Red, and most assuredly Luli, learned the truth she would lose the little respect she had managed to gain.  While she still had enough presence of mind to hold conversation, she retrieved her cell phone from the armrest and dialed Tom.  She didn't want to talk to her husband in front of Red but she desperately needed something to ground her.  When it rang through to his voice mail she was surprised.  Virginia was thirteen hours behind which meant it was 7:35 am on Saturday and he should have been home.  "Hi babe, it's me.  Just wanted to give you an update before I go to bed.  We've made a breakthrough tonight so, hopefully, I should be home in the next day or two.  I'll try to catch you tomorrow."

Red spoke softly but with curt words, "Is your husband unaccounted for, Lizzie?"

Liz set her jaw before turning to look at Red.  The anger she felt served as an anchor and made her feel attached to her body again.  When his eyes scattered across her face, down her neck and up again, she returned to looking at the headrest directly in front of her.  He had noticed something wasn't quite right and she thought the concern was back in his eyes. 

After a few minutes of silence, he leaned over into her personal space and spoke softly, "Lizzie."

She could smell his aftershave again, and her breathing picked up in response.  It was strange.  All the crossness she had felt was gone, replaced with a surreal calm but quiet burning.  Her sense of smell was intense and she spoke before realizing she was talking out loud.  "It's like the cold."

"Pardon?"

Her mouth opened and she forced it closed again. 

Red reached out and took her hand before asking, "Are you cold?  I thought you appeared warm.  Do you want Dembe to turn on the heat?"

Liz added light headedness to the list of what she was feeling.  Light headedness and the inability to keep her mouth shut.  Her words left her mouth slowly and her voice was lower than she intended, "No, it's you.  You smell like the cold.   You know... when you get up really early in the winter, right before sunrise... when everything is still and really quiet.  It's relaxing and exhilarating at the same time.  That's the way you smell... crisp, clean... like the cold."

She watched as Red's eyes widened slightly before blinking and focusing intently on her.  She was drawn into his green eyes then noticed the flecks of gold that served as his eyelashes.  She didn't remember noticing them before and wondered how she had missed them.  They were beautiful.  Actually, everything about his face was beautiful. 

A few seconds later, when she remembered he was touching her, she jerked her head around and down to look at their joined hands.  The heat from their palms felt electric and she was pretty sure there were soft surges of voltage between them.  She tried telling herself that what she was feeling wasn't real, that is was a hallucination from the opioid, but the logic faded when he gently squeezed her hand and began to trace his thumb over her unscarred palm.  It was such a simple touch really, but she found it sensual, erotic.  As Liz began to focus on her breathing, forcing air slowly in and out through her mouth, he shifted his grip and began to rub slow deliberate circles at the juncture between her thumb and forefinger.  That touch felt different - relaxing, heavenly, and made her entire arm tingle.  When she brought her eyes to his face again, she felt herself reaching out with her free hand and cupping his jaw.  His skin was smooth, but as she added the slightest amount of pressure, she could feel the slight stubble of his beard.

When she heard a snap in front of her, she automatically removed her hand from Red’s face and looked toward the front of the vehicle.  She found Luli watching her intently in the reflection of the makeup mirror of the vehicle's visor.  The look on the brunette’s face brought her back to herself somewhat and she removed her hand from Red's grasp. 

Red remained quiet but she could feel him studying her.  She tried to focus on her breathing again but  found herself listening for Red’s breath instead.  Every time he moved, she found herself wanting to turn and watch him, to touch him.  She could still smell him - the cold - and imagined the scent drifting over her followed by the gentle touch of his fingers.  She was certain he would be a tender  lover - unselfish, thorough and passionate.  As images of him lowering himself on top of her flashed through her mind, she was jolted by his deep voice and realized they had arrived at their hotel.  “Dembe, Lu, why don't you both go have some fun.  It's still early and Hong Kong has such boundless energy.  I'm sure both of you can find something to keep yourselves occupied for the next several hours."

Liz exited the car without waiting to hear the security team’s reply.  Her first thought was to get to the suite and lock herself in her bedroom before Red arrived.  Her second thought was to get to the room so she could be alone with him.   Without Luli.  Without Tom. Without the FBI.  Without her damned brain getting in the way.  And, as she walked into the lobby, she wondered which scenario was about to play out.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie make it back to the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about the hotel Red and Lizzie are at, here’s a link to the view from Liz’s bedroom (which will come in to play in Chapter 4)  
> http://www.hotel-icon.com/~/media/Images/Hotel_ICON_revamp/rooms/Above%20and%20Beyond/club-suite-80_1.ashx
> 
> Thanks for the comments… when the muse falls short, feedback/encouragement does help push one on.

As Liz neared the elevators, she began to feel a bit wobbly on her feet but thought she was carrying herself just fine.  Thankfully, the sign for the ladies room reminded her of the syringe in her pocket and she quickly entered and disposed of the item.  Before leaving, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror.  She tried to use what was left of the analytical part of her brain to study her reflection.  As far as she could tell, she looked pretty much like normal.  Her eyes were a bit glassy but she felt the difference was nothing that couldn’t be explained away by lack of sleep.  

Upon exiting the restroom, she glanced around the lobby looking for Red and spotted him at the front desk speaking to the clerk.  He was talking animatedly, laughing, and gesturing with his hands.  She watched him for a moment, appreciating the grace of his movements and the mirth in his voice.  She found herself smiling in response and shook herself.  

As she waited for the elevator, he approached from behind, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close.  Her body moved on its own accord, nestling into the crook of his side.  “Lizzie, the evening is young.  How about we go to the sky bar and have a drink?  There's this delicate beverage that I really want you to try and I've only found it in Hong Kong."

As the elevator opened, Lizzie turned her head toward him before speaking, "I don't want a drink."

Red guided her inside and once the doors closed, he pulled her tighter against him.  "Oh come now, they also serve this marvelous - "

She interrupted him, the three words coming out of her mouth in rapid fire succession, "I-want-you."

Prior to this moment, if someone had told her that she was capable of leaving Raymond Reddington speechless, with a look of complete bewilderment on his face, she would not have believed them.  But here he was, his lips slightly parted, head tilted, eyes dancing back and forth between hers - searching for what, she did not know.

Feelings of self-doubt suddenly filled her and she wondered if she had she been reading him wrong this entire time.  The desire she felt for him forced her on though, and this time she made sure she spoke slowly, "I want you."  She watched as his mouth closed, as his eyes ceased their movement, as his gaze solidified.  When the elevator stopped and the door opened she continued, "You said it had to be my decision."

He removed his arm from her waist and took her hand, gently pulling her down the hall to their suite.  Once inside, he stepped away, switching on a soft table light in the entryway before turning to face her.  His study of her made her feel exposed and embarrassed, all the while the slow burn of arousal built with each beating of her heart.  She wanted to go to him but there was an underlying fear - his intensity, his intelligence, his uncanny ability to read her was frightening.  To give herself something to do, she slipped off her heels that were pressing into her arches and curled her toes into the plush carpet under her feet.  

She let a deep sigh escape and caught him moving toward her out of her peripheral vision.  As she righted herself, he stepped close and placed both his hands on the sides of her face.  The emotion in his voice was real, making the deep vibrating sound even deeper, more mesmerizing.  "Tell me something, Lizzie."  He paused and she waited, her heart loud in her own ears.  "Did you take something?"

She hadn't expected that question.  "What?"

"Did you take something when you were with Ye?  Did he give you a drink or did you eat something?"

Her eyes closed in response.  Damn him.

"That's it, isn't it?"

She grabbed the lapels of Red's jacket, pulling him closer, before opening her eyes just long enough to find his lips with hers.  She expected him to stop her, to pat her on the head and send her on her way, but he didn't.  He kissed her back immediately with an open mouth, hot breath, and coaxing tongue seeking and stroking her own.  When she heard a soft moan, it took her a second to realize she was the one who had made the sound.  She felt weak and full of energy at the same time.  She desperately wanted to be in a horizontal position and  was pretty sure the only reason she was still standing was because Red was holding her up.  She felt his fingers slide into her hair, cradling the back of her head, and as he began to kiss his way down her neck, her head dropped back.  He seemed to know exactly where the right spot was, just above her collarbone where her neck and shoulder joined, and began to devote his attention to that area.  When her hand found the back of his neck and she began to drag her fingernails through the short hair on his head, she felt his sharp intake of breath and he shifted, moving his lips to the shell of her ear, "Tell me, Lizzie.  What happened with Ye?"

The question registered but she ignored it, instead focusing on the his voice and how it sounded different - warmer and more melodic.  She was almost content just listening to him speak.

He asked again, his tone more firm this time, "Tell me."

She sighed, and began rubbing the back of his neck again, holding his head close to her ear, so she would be able to feel the vibration again the next time he spoke.  She let go of his lapel with her other hand, sliding it down the front of his vest until she reached his belt.  She felt his intake of breath again and felt his slight step back, moving away from her.  He practically growled, "Lizzie, tell me now."

Liz slid two fingers down the top of his pants, stopping when she felt the back of his zipper.  "He offered me a drink but I refused.  Then we talked.  Negotiated the deal."  

The moment she stopped speaking, he kissed the shell of her ear, then pulled her earlobe between his teeth, his tongue gliding over the back of her earring.  She heard herself moan again, this time the sound was deeper and prolonged.  He moved, kissing softly at the spot just behind her lobe, "Go on, Lizzie."

Her brain kicked in then and she realized what he was doing, quid pro quo.  As long as she answered his questions, he was going to give her a treat in return. She wondered what would happen when she had no more to tell.  "He filled a syringe and told me I needed to sample the merchandise.  I refused, but he grabbed my arm.  I didn't have enough time to stop him."

He stepped completely away from her but she maintained her two fingered grip on his pants, which stopped his retreat.  She pulled on his belt buckle until he stepped forward, bringing their bodies flush together and began dropping short kisses along his jaw.  She couldn't help but notice him, hard against her abdomen.  She wanted him out of the damn suit and began unbuttoning his vest.  When he gripped her wrists with both of his hands, stopping her, she took a deep breath before speaking, "Red, please."

He dropped her wrists and moved away, walking to the bar and pouring himself a tall scotch.  When he turned around, she saw the anger on his face.  It was the same expression he wore when he rescued her from The Stewmaker.  She swallowed hard, unsure if he was angry with her or with Ye.  He watched her for a moment before asking, "What happened next?"

"I hit him over the head with a vodka bottle, knocking him out.  He started to come around a couple of minutes later and then I left.  You know the rest."

He gulped the contents of the glass and poured himself another.  "He could have hurt you, Lizzie.  You never should have left with him.  You're a smart girl but that was a bad decision."

"Well, maybe if you would have included me, I wouldn't have felt the need to go off by myself.  You say were a team, but you certainly don’t treat me like a partner.  You only feed me the bits of information you want me to know.  You don't tell me the whole story.  Ever.  You're the one who insisted I come to Hong Kong with you, but you haven't included me in what's going on the entire time we've been here.  Yes, I made a bad decision, but I lacked the information to make an informed one."  

Red studied his watch for a few moments before returning his attention to her.  "Are you feeling more like yourself now?  It's been well over an hour, the drug should be wearing off.”

Liz didn't answer, watching as he slowly downed the second glass.  She could tell the effects of the K were dissipating, seemingly immediately.  Her mind was clear and she could feel the subtle change in the room temperature as the heat kicked on.  She still wanted him though and began to question herself as to why.  The physical reaction he had invoked in her had probably been heightened by the drug, but she truly felt its only real effect had been removing her inhibitions.  She felt she had simply acted on her subconscious want.  

Red sat down the empty glass on the bar and moved toward the window, he appeared to be lost in thought.  She could see his profile and the anger was gone, replaced with a quiet calm.

Suddenly, Liz felt a wave of emotion hitting her square in the chest.  If this was an after effect of K, it was horrible and not something she had read about in any of the personal accounts of the victims she had studied.  She felt hot tears streaming down her face before she realized she was crying.  Her breath hitched but she managed to mute the sound.  She didn’t want him to see her like this - weak, soft.  It seemed he always saw her at her worst.  She crossed her arms, wrapping them around her waist, and began the walk to her bedroom.  After closing the door behind her, she slumped, then dropped to her knees, forcing a deep breath to expand her lungs.  She felt ashamed for almost betraying Tom, and wondered how she would be able to face Red from this point forward.  She had just given the man ample ammunition which he could use in more situations than she wanted to consider.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie discuss their physical encounter. This is the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about Liz's bedroom, click on the embedded link below to see a photo. 
> 
> Again, thanks for the comments!

As Liz began to calm herself, she sat on the floor of her [bedroom](http://www.hotel-icon.com/~/media/Images/Hotel_ICON_revamp/rooms/Above%20and%20Beyond/club-suite-80_1.ashx) and looked out the windows at Victoria Harbor. A quick knock at the door startled her and she barely heard Red’s, “Lizzie?”

She wiped at the tears on her face and moved quickly to sit on the bed. “Go away, Red.”

“I’m coming in.”

She watched the doorknob as it slowly turned and wondered why she hadn’t locked the door. She then found the humor in that thought and let out a barely noticeable chuckle for thinking a simple lock could keep out Raymond Reddington. As he entered the room, she saw him blink his eyes in attempt to adjust to the dark. “Do you mind if I turn on a light?”

Liz replied abruptly, “Actually, I do mind. It is my room.”

She heard him sigh in response, making her feel like a petulant child. “May I join you?”

“Obviously you already have, despite my wishes.”

His voice became even more smooth but held a note of firmness, “Lizzie.”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.”

As the bed dipped next to her, she smelled Red’s after shave again and breathed in the scent. His smell was hauntingly familiar now, but she was certain the fragrance would no longer be peaceful, rather provocative. Liz focused her gaze at her joined hands in her lap while Red appeared to be concentrating on the cityscape out the windows. She wanted nothing more than for him to leave as she still felt on the verge of tears and she couldn’t seem to silence the flutter in her chest.

As the seconds beat on and he didn’t speak, she grew increasingly uncomfortable. He was waiting for her and she had no idea why. Liz decided to bite the bullet and spoke, hating how small her voice sounded, “I don’t know what it is you want me to say. I would appreciate a hint, because this whole situation is awkward enough without…” As her voice trailed off, she felt his eyes focus on her.

 

“My intention is not to make you feel awkward, Lizzie.”

“No?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I thought it best to have a conversation about what occurred earlier. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. On occasion we spend a good deal of time together and - ”

Liz interrupted him feeling irritated. “You mean about me kissing you. And you kissing me back. And then, what? That you continued to touch me; to kiss me so you could get the answers to your questions? Is that what you want to talk about, Red? That you used me when you knew I was under the influence of a drug?”

He leaned in close, his eyes a dark jade, and she immediately placed a hand on his chest to keep him from encroaching further into her space. The timbre of his voice was deep and intimidating, “If my intention had been to use you, Lizzie, you would be in my bed right now. Naked and thoroughly enjoying yourself, I might add.”

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in response. He was right. The only reason she wasn’t in that position was because he had stopped her. She nodded as the tears formed behind her closed lids. The shame she felt earlier was back with a vengeance. Liz whispered, “I’m sorry.” Her voice broke with a small sob when she continued, “I am so sorry.”

She felt his hand cup her jaw at the same moment he spoke, “Oh, Lizzie. My sweetheart.”

When she felt his free hand grip her waist, she moved - her arms circling his back, gripping him tight. She felt the hum in his chest as he placed his hands on both sides of her rib cage. His warmth calmed her and her tears dried nearly as quickly as they had formed. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he slid a hand to her spine, gently pressing into the hollows between the vertebrae of her lower back.

She didn't think before she spoke, the words coming in a wave when she didn't have to look into Red's eyes, “I'm falling in love with you." She paused, taking a deep breath, and realized his hand at her back had stilled and his body had become rigid. "And, when I look at this - you and me - as a profiler, I'm pretty sure that's what you've wanted all along. I just wish I knew why."

She felt his hand on her side move slightly, then his thumb began sliding back and forth at the spot just below her breast. She focused on that touch for a few seconds before continuing, "I love Tom, and with the exception of my dad, he's been the only center I've ever known." She pulled back, dropping her hands from Red's strong back, her eyes focusing on his tie. "But he doesn't really know me. No one does. I'm broken."

She looked up meeting Red's eyes, his brow was furrowed as he intently studied her. As she spoke, she tapped her chest where her heart beat underneath, "When I was a girl, I envisioned a bruise on my heart \- deep and dark in an irregular pattern, much like the scar on my wrist." She dropped her eyes again to his tie. "I once said were not the same, but I was wrong. I know now that I'm capable of the same things as you. That something happened to both of us, making us this way. We do what we have to in order to survive. And, I think that's why you terrify me and make me feel whole at the same time."

Liz dropped her eyes further and sighed, "So, now things are really awkward and I'm probably never going to be able to look you in the eye again."

She caught Red's hand reaching for her, and the moment his fingers slid into her hair, his thumb pressing gently at the base of her ear he whispered, "Close your eyes."

As he moved closer, she followed his command and leaned into his touch.

His voice was thick and held emotion she didn't know Raymond Reddington was capable of feeling, "You can't do that to me, Lizzie. Tell me your falling in love with me and not expect... "

Her eyes opened on their own accord when he didn't continue and she saw tears in his eyes. She quickly made the assumption that he was referring to a physical want and felt the burn of desire return. "I'm giving you permission. I want you to touch me."

The shine in his eyes was gone with one blink and then his face went blank. "That's a completely different expectation, sweetheart. Allowing me to get that close to you, only to have you return to your husband. I think not." When he stood, she looked up at him, her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

As he turned from her and took a step, she rose and reached for his arm. "Don't you dare put this on me. You've known all along I was married, but you've played with me regardless of that fact from the start."

He turned his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder in her direction, "I was never playing, Lizzie. Not one time. Perhaps one day you will see the truth in that statement." When he paused, she failed to find any words of recourse and dropped her hand from his elbow. As he began the short stride to exit her bedroom he said, "Take comfort in the fact that you will be home tomorrow and all will be as it was."

As he closed the door to her room she made sure to speak loud enough for him to hear, "Nothing will ever be as it was, Red. Certainly not for me."

**Author's Note:**

> * Lizzington Blog: RedandLizzie.tumblr.com  
> * Lizzington Fanfic Rec Blog: RedXLizzie.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
